1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a substrate heat treatment apparatus, a substrate heat treatment method, a storage medium and a heat-treatment-condition detecting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing of a semiconductor device, a wafer is heat-treated in various process steps. In the heat treatment, it is necessary to reliably heat each portion of the wafer. JP2009-123816A discloses a heat treatment apparatus including anomaly detecting means that judges that the heat treatment condition is abnormal if an integration value of the difference between the surface temperature of a heat treatment plate and the set temperature of the heat treatment plate is not more than a predetermined threshold value. However, there is a possibility that the above heat treatment apparatus cannot detect partial anomaly.